


Harvest Moon

by lilyhoughton



Category: A Quiet Place (2018)
Genre: F/M, Mild Cursing, Prequel, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyhoughton/pseuds/lilyhoughton
Summary: According to google, the definition of crazy is to be mentally deranged, especially as manifested in a wild or aggressive way, but to Evelyn, she and Lee weren’t deranged at all. They weren’t doing anything aggressive, they were just skipping their own wedding.
Relationships: Evelyn Abbott/Lee Abbott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Harvest Moon

Alright so the Emily Blunt fandom is absolutely starving for some fanfic, so I decided to write about our favorite mother of four, and I decided it’s going to be about Evelyn and Lee’s wedding. So this is dedicated to the Blunt Force, I love you guys and thank you for being by far the best people in any fandom ever.

* * *

According to google, the definition of crazy is to be  mentally deranged, especially as manifested in a wild or aggressive way, but to Evelyn, she and Lee weren’t deranged at all. They weren’t doing anything aggressive, they were just skipping their own wedding. You see, Lee’s family, a bunch of giants, were getting on her nerves, and Lee knew it. His mother was nitpicking everything Evelyn hand picked for her wedding, from songs to flowers, from cake flavors to the colors of the bridesmaids dresses, which were different shades of yellow. But the thing that got Evelyn the most upset was that she didn’t think her future mother-in-law approved of her. Evelyn wasn’t a “dress up gal” she was more of a tom-boy, she was smart and independent. She wasn’t planning on staying at home and raising kids and cooking dinner every night, she was working, she worked nine to five, Monday to Friday, as a nurse. She loved her job and her patients, she was good at it and it fulfilled her, in truth, Evelyn just wasn’t what Mrs. Abbott had planned for her son. Evelyn and Lee loved to go fishing, they loved to watch scary movies where he would cling onto her, they loved to take weekend trips away to different places they had never been to. Evelyn got along great with his dad but his mother and her never clicked. Lee didn’t have to worry about this, he got along with everyone, her sisters, her mother, her friends, hell even her coworkers seemed to love him more than her. She’s a nurse, she should have better people skills than this, so that’s why she’s sitting on the women’s bathroom floor, in her wedding dress, crying. 

“Evelyn, what the fuck are you doing on the floor?”

And there was Kate, her sister, crude as ever, barging in on her pity party with her big blue eyes and brown stringy hair.

“I’m crying. Go away.”

Kate was already mad at Evelyn for making her wear a dress, now she was mad at her for making her sit down on a church bathroom floor in said dress. Evelyn had six sisters, but her and Kate had always been best friends, she was the person she leaned onto, she was the first family member that she let meet Lee. They had always been close so Evelyn knew Kate wouldn’t take her shit. 

“Oh no ma’am, you did not make me wear a dress just so you could cry on the floor in a fucking bathroom. Are you having doubts about the wedding? Because between you and me I always thought you were kinda gay so if you like women we could ditch this and I can set you up with-”

“No God Kate I love Lee. I just- there’s so many people here, people who judge and I just want you and Lee here.”

Kate smiled and plopped down next to her.

“And you’re wearing converse, Kate, where are your heels, God nothing this day is going right.”

And there was the water works. Kate rolled her eyes and pulled her sister closer.

“Come here, I’m not changing my shoes but I’ll tell you what, I’ll get Lee, and I’ll marry you guys in here and then ditch this bitch.”

Evelyn looked up at her older sister, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes, her blonde hair was starting to come undone down her neck and shoulders. Kate pulled her close, hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

“I love you Evie, I’ll go get that lumberjack man of yours real quick, just freshen up, mkay?”

Evelyn nodded and smiled at her sister, she’d have to name her firstborn after her for this stunt. Kate left the bathroom as Evelyn stood up at the mirror, she fixed her mascara and put her hair back up in the braid-updo just as Lee was walking in. 

“Babe, oh my god wow, you look so beautiful I-”

Cue Kate behind him dragging along a chair.

“Yeah yeah Evie looks great, you’re going to start crying which is gonna make her cry so let’s hurry up so her mascara doesn’t run again.”

Kate was pushing the chair up to the door knob effectively locking the three of them in the bathroom.

“Woah woah here? Evelyn, what’s going on?”

With that simple question, the tears rushed back into her eyes, slowly spilling down her highlighted cheeks. Lee rushed over and held her face between his hands, they were warm against her face and she lifted her own hands to hold his there.

“I can’t do this, not with everyone out there, judging me and them thinking I’m not- me thinking I’m not- good enough”

Lee shook his head quickly, trying his best to disway her fears.

“Evelyn. You are perfect. Okay, screw what my mother is saying, screw everyone out there okay, this is  _ our _ day. This is for us, because you are the person I want to spend my life with. You and our four kids.”

A laugh rolled out of the blue eyed woman.

“Four! I thought we decided on three?”

“Not after I’ve seen you in this dress.”

The couple laughed as Lee looked at Evelyn as she shook her head and looked down.

“Okay, I would’ve preferred to have not heard that part, but let’s get this show on the road.”

Evelyn looked up at her sister and smiled as Lee pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

“Uh uh no kissing ‘till she’s your wife, now come on, I wanna marry you next to the window, not the toilet.”

Lee took Evelyn’s hand in his own and laced their fingers together. Smiling at her as he started to get emotional. 

“Okay, so I had this whole speech thing planned out because, as the officiant to your wedding, I’m the most important person, but I’m just gonna skip the Evelyn you’re my favorite person and Lee I’m starting to genuinely love you like a brother so you two can say your vows and get outta here. So, Lee Abbott, do you take Evelyn Macer, to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.”

Kate smiles as she looks over to her sister.

“Evelyn Macer, do you take Lee Abbott, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Evelyn nods her head.

“Yes, I do.”

“Then by the power invested in me by an online website, I now pronounce you, husband and wife, Lee you can go on and kiss her.”

And he did. He pulled her close and looked into her eyes and then her lips and then kissed her like his life depended on it. 

“Let’s go lovebirds, I can stall for a little bit but go ahead and go.”

Evelyn hugged her sister, feeling her tense up a little, like she always does but quickly easing up and embracing her. She felt Lee her  _ husband _ behind her and she knew, she just knew, that Lee and Kate were smiling at each other. Her big sister was always harsh on her past boyfriends and Lee was no exception, but knowing that Kate approved of Lee, that was all she needed. 

“Alright, go, I love you guys.”

And with that, the newly wedded husband and wife ran out of the bathroom and out of the big wooden doors of the church.

They had been driving for about twenty minutes. Lee had kept his hand on Evelyn’s thigh, periodically stealing glances and giving her a dopey grin while she kept her hand on top of his and looking out the window. 

“Lee?”

She looked over to him.

“Yes my wife.”

He looked away from the road and smiled over to Evelyn as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. 

“We didn’t get a first dance.”

Lee nodded slowly, knowing that his wife loved to dance with him, just as much as he loved to dance with her. 

“It’s okay.”

Evelyn rolled her eyes and turned her body away and answering him.

“No it’s not. I was really excited for it and now we don’t get to do it on our wedding day.”

“Oh no we’re gonna get to do  _ it  _ baby I promise you.”

Her blue eyes turned back to find a smirk one that she quickly returned back. 

“You know that’s not what I meant. I wanted to dance with you as my husband for the first time tonight.”

Evelyn looked out the window again, feeling his hand reach hers which she took and laced her fingers with. 

“You still have something to say, don’t you?”

Lee knew his wife well enough to know she always had a million words to say and if she didn't she would just explode, he learned to let her get everything out in one go so she would feel less anxious about the little things and they wouldn’t just pile up like they tended to do with her. So he just sat there and continued to drive while she inhaled deeply, trying to gather what she needed to say. 

“I just- I want to have something normal. I mean- I've dreamt about this day since I was just a little girl, and then my dad died, and I knew we wouldn’t get that father-daughter dance but at least I’d get to dance with you, my husband, I’d get to dance with you to some sort of cheesy love song where you tell me I’m beautiful and then kiss me. We didn’t get to slice our cake or play wedding games or any of that and this is the one thing I wanted most. Just a dance.”

Lee took her hand and kissed her palm followed by her fingertips. 

“I know you miss him. He had to be one hell of a dad and I hope he would have approved of me.”

“He would have.”

Lee smiled as he continued. 

“I promise you, we are going to get our dance. I want to dance with my wife tonight too, and we can take a few minutes to talk about your dad because I know it’s devastating to not have him here with you. I love you and we’re gonna do whatever you want as soon as we pull into this Bed and Breakfast.”

Evelyn sniffled and then she whispered to him. 

“Thank you.”

Lee shook his head, inaudibly trying to convey that she didn’t need to thank him. He was her husband, this is what he was supposed to do, he wanted to do this for her, he’d do anything for her. 

The rest of their drive was in relative silence as they pulled into the quaint little house just along the tree line and stepped out of the car. Lee insisted on carrying her suitcase so she could hold her dress up. 

“We didn’t really think this through now did we?”

Lee laughed at his wife stepping up wooden steps trying to not snag her dress on the wood. 

“Oh babe watch the nail.”

Evelyn rolled her eyes as she made sure to skip the entire step. 

“Honestly Lee it’s a huge ass nail of course I saw it.”

She dropped her dress down and found the fake rock with the hidden key to open the door. 

“Wait wait don’t go in, just stay out here.”

“Are you kidding me? I’m in this heavy dress, I just wanna change out of it.”

Lee scooted by her and dropped their bags off just by the doorway as he turned to his wife and lifted her up. Evelyn squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Lee!”

She was cut short by a quick kiss. Laughter quickly over took the newly married couple as Lee walked through the doors with his wife. 

“Where’s the bedroom?”

Evelyn rolled her eyes as she answered him.

“How am I supposed to know I haven’t been here before.”

They kept giggling as they found the kitchen and the bathroom and then finally the bedroom. 

“Okay you’re right this dress is heavy.”

Lee tossed a giggling Evelyn onto the bed where she bounced on it a little till she settled. He looked at his wife, absolutely glowing in her dress and smiled at her. 

“What are you looking at me like that for?”

Lee smiled at her. 

“All dopey like? Well I was just thinking about the vows I wrote for you.”

Evelyn smiled as she patted on the bed, suggesting he lay down next to her. 

“Shall we share them now?”

Lee nodded at her as he took a piece of paper out of his tuxedo pocket. 

“Okay you’re gonna have to let me finish even when I start crying.”

Evelyn nodded, tears already beginning to form in her eyes. 

“Evelyn the day I met you, I had told my best friend that I had found you, the girl I was going to marry. I just knew. The way you smiled, the way you talked about your patients at the hospital, the way you would laugh- God I love your laugh by the way, everything about you called out to me. After the first month we started dating, I bought a ring, and I’ve never told you this but I carried it around in my pocket on every single date after that for months, I don’t know why, I knew I wasn't going to propose right then, but I did it anyways. All my friends and I mean all of them, could tell I was different. I was in love, and then you beat me to it and you told me you loved me first.”

Evelyn laughs and wipes a tear away. 

“After that I went to your sister and asked permission to marry you, obviously she said yes and if she knew I was telling you this she’d kill us both but she hugged me.”

Evelyn giggled and nodded, converying her understanding. 

“You’re the person I can argue with and still know you’re gonna be by my side. You’re the person who I know only wants the best for me. You’re my partner in everything and I will live my everyday proving to you-“

A choked cry comes from Lee as Evelyn rushes to hold his face, feeling his tears run against her fingers. She leans in close kissing his face, his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, and then his lips. 

“I love you Lee. I’m not going anywhere okay? We’re not going to be like your parents. I’m always going to be here, you don’t have to prove that baby.”

As much as Lee hated to admit it, he had issues with love, so falling for Evelyn scared the hell out of him. His parents divorced when he was eleven and used him as a pawn. He was an only child so no one seemed to understand him, no one seemed to value him as a person and not a means to exploit until his Evelyn. 

“Lee Abbott. You have been the best part of my life. You make me feel cherished and loved and whole. I knew I wanted to marry you when we had our first really big fight, which saying out loud sounds crazy but it’s true, because even when we- well me more than we- were damn near yelling at each other, I never felt like you were going to leave, I never wanted to leave. You never got angry in a way that would hurt me, because even when we were mad at eachother, I could tell you still loved me and I you. You are the greatest man I’ve ever met, and our  _ four _ kids are going to have the best father anyone could ask for.”

They kissed and pulled apart, placing their foreheads against each others and closing their eyes, just enjoying the feeling of each other. 

“Okay, I need to change out of this dress, can you help me unzip?” 

“You can’t change yet.”

Evelyn furrowed her eyebrows together. If he only knew what she was changing into.

“We have to have our first dance in my tux and in your dress. That’s how it would’ve been at the church. So, Evelyn Abbott, would you like to dance with me?”

Evelyn smiled at her husband as she took his hand and led him into the middle of the bedroom. 

“And what song will we be dancing too?”

Lee grabbed his ipod and started playing Harvest Moon by Neil Young. Evelyn had a soft smile as she looked at her husband and they gently started swaying to the music. 

“You know, when it’s our fiftieth wedding anniversary, and we’re old and have a dozen grandkids, we’re gonna dance to this song.”

Evelyn hummed as she placed her head against her husband’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

“You said we’re having four kids. Did you mean that?”

Lee chuckled a little, kissing the top of his wife’s head. 

“I mean you’ve seen you right?”

Evelyn rolled her eyes as she looked up at Lee. 

“I want a big family with you Evelyn. I want the chaoticness of life and little screaming humans and I want to know that they’re insane but we’re not. So yeah four kids would be nice.”

Evelyn placed her palm on the side of Lee’s face, staring into his eyes with a glazed look in her own and then leaned forward to kiss him. She felt the roughness of his growing beard around her mouth and sighed pleasantly into it. 

“Lee, take my dress off.”

Evelyn turned around as Lee found the zipper in the middle of her back, slowly gliding it down her spine to reveal red lingerie, something he had never seen her in. It was a nearly see through material with a rose pattern covering the more intimate parts of her body. 

With her back still turned to him, she stepped out of the dress and bent over to pick it up and hang it in a closet. 

“Evie, I’m- I’m speechless”

She looked down a little self conscious of her body and how she was now damn near naked in front of her husband who was fully clothed. Seemingly knowing that she wasn’t fully comfortable, Lee stepped toward the her. 

“Baby you’re beautiful. Look at me.”

Glossy eyes meet his. 

“I love you, and this number right here is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

A smile breaks red lips. 

“Now I’m almost fully naked and you-“

A tie is starting to get unknotted. 

“Are entirely too dressed for this occasion.”

Giggles soon erupted from of the couple. Between heated kisses and discarded clothes there were giggles and laughs, whispers of adoration and love from both parties. Lee worshiped his wife’s body and she did the same. Laughs soon turned into sighs, sighs into moans, moans into borderline screams, and not quite screams into laughs, then the cycle would start back over. They did this well into the morning until sleep finally claimed them, wrapped in each other’s arms with a smile on their face. 

* * *

Thanks for reading this little piece that wouldn’t get out of my head for weeks. If you liked it let me know and maybe I’ll do a part two about the morning after. Go watch A Quiet Place 2 which is in theatres March 20th! 


End file.
